


Отголоски детства

by Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, M/M, Summer, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: В первый раз, когда Дерек привозит Стайлза на пирс, то почти не говорит, лишь пробегает пальцами по согретым солнцем доскам и впитывает воспоминания, которые проносятся в его голове.





	Отголоски детства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes of Summers Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674860) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova). 



> Вторая часть серии. Первая — [Вдохни поглубже и почувствуй...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705090)
> 
> [Арт](https://i.imgur.com/hfGackj.jpg) к работе от Sova ([geeky-sova](https://geeky-sova.tumblr.com)).

Даже после того, как дом восстановлен, осталось совсем немного мест, которые несут счастливые воспоминания о семье Дерека. Лишь просторный заповедник и пирс на озере: озеро частично расположено на территории Хейлов, а пирс построил дедушка Дерека за несколько лет до его рождения. Пирс хранит воспоминания о нескольких поколениях Хейлов. И хоть прошло много времени с тех пор, Дерек хорошо всех помнит, сохраняя их живыми в своих мыслях и историях, которые рассказывает.

В первый раз, когда Дерек привозит Стайлза на пирс, то почти не говорит, лишь пробегает пальцами по согретым солнцем доскам и впитывает воспоминания, которые проносятся в его голове. Это были воспоминания о счастливом детстве: бег вдоль пирса и прыжки в прохладную воду, смех и визги его братьев и сестер, когда их окатывало брызгами, до сих пор звучат в его ушах.  Его дед — человек — любил ловить с этого пирса рыбу. Он бродил перед рассветом со своим ящичком со снастями, колышком, приманкой и кружкой кофе. Иногда к нему присоединялся Дерек. Его юные конечности напрягались, чтобы оставаться неподвижными в навязанном спокойствии.

Дерек больше никого не приводит на пирс. Он пока не хочет делиться им, хотя знает, что придет время, когда он будет готов. На данный момент, он разделяет это только со Стайлзом. Они спускаются сюда после долгого рабочего дня в доме, чтобы окунуть ноги в воду и остыть. Время от времени Дерек берет Стайлза с собой половить рыбу, как его дедушка брал с собой его. Стайлз очень похож на Дерека в то время: не может усидеть на месте, ноги и руки вечно в движении, а пальцы барабанят по доскам. Это пугает рыбу, но Дерек не возражает, он любит просто проводить время со Стайлзом.

После того дня на террасе, Дерек обнаружил, что прикосновение — самый простой способ утихомирить Стайлза. Обычно достаточно нежно провести по его руке или спине. Порой Дереку приходится взять Стайлзу за руку, чтобы угомонить его пальцы, занять их, переплетаясь ими и прижавшись ладонями. Что-то в этом касании, кажется, успокаивает его, как ничто другое. Стайлз расслабляется, его дыхание приходит в норму, и Дерек наконец-то получает несколько минут умиротворения и тишины. Иногда даже достаточно просто иметь под рукой какой-нибудь перекус.

Поскольку весна сменяется летом, Дерек проводит на пирсе больше времени. Иногда Стайлз к нему присоединяется, иногда он идет один. Дни, когда Стайлз рядом, — его любимые. Они сидят, пинают прохладную воду, разговаривая обо всем, что приходит на ум, держась за руки и прислонившись друг к другу, с каждым разом становясь всё ближе и ближе. Временами Дерек рассказывает Стайлзу о своей семье, о дедушке и его любви к рыбалке. О том, как плескался и играл в воде со своими братьями и сестрами. Как его мать сидела на пирсе и смеялась над их выходками. Любовь, которую она чувствовала к ним, читалась в её глазах, что блестели от счастья, когда она на них смотрела.

Однажды днем Стайлз опаздывает. Дерек сидит на краю пирса, его джинсы закатаны, а сам он опирается локтями о бедра, наклонившись вперед и вглядываясь в воду. Прямо под ним в чистой воде плавают рыбешки, вероятно, потомки тех, которых его дед вылавливал из озера. Он думает об именах, вырезанных на одной из досок рядом с ним. О Лоре, Оливии, Томасе, его матери и отце. О Питере, который сбежал неизвестно куда. Обо всех, с кем он проводил время в подобные дни, и которых больше нет. И тогда он думает о людях, которые у него есть. О Скотте, Лидии, Айзеке и Кире. О стае, которая медленно формируется вокруг молодого Альфы.

Но больше всего он думает о Стайлзе. О парнишке, которого встретил сразу после смерти Лоры. Который пялился на него с открытым ртом в тот первый день. О подростке, который бросил ему вызов, который не боялся его, хотя и знал, что он может с ним сделать. Который был рядом с ним, когда никто другой не был. Думал о юноше, который был с ним во время самых трудных этапов восстановления, слушая его истории и воспоминания без вопросов и осуждений. Который держал его за руку в тот день на террасе во время ливня. Который каким-то образом стал для него важнее, чем кто-либо другой.

Дерек не уверен, как долго сидит там один, лишь в какой-то момент слышит знакомые шаги, направляющиеся в его сторону. Он улыбается про себя, когда звук шагов меняется от глухого стука по грунтовой дорожке к более резкому звуку деревянного пирса, мягкому скрипу досок, гармонирующим с каждым шагом. В конце концов они останавливаются прямо позади него, и Дерек слышит ровное дыхание Стайлза и его быстрое, знакомое сердцебиение. Он улыбается шире и немного выпрямляется, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлза, чье лицо и тело купаются в теплом свете.

— Ты опоздал, — говорит он, кивая на облака, окрашенные теплым красным цветом от вечернего солнца.

Стайлз пожимает плечами, опускаясь на пирс, где только что стоял.

— Хорошее приходит к тем, кто ждёт, — произносит он с ухмылкой на губах, прижимаясь к спине Дерека.

— Значит, ты говоришь, что ты — хорошее? — спрашивает Дерек, приподняв бровь, хотя Стайлз слишком близко, чтобы видеть его лицо: ноги и руки юноши уже удерживают его на месте, а голова удобно лежит между его плечами.

— Конечно, Дерек, — шепчет Стайлз с улыбкой в голосе. — _Лучшее_.

Хейл смеется, хотя звук больше похож на рокот в его груди, чем на что-либо другое. Он смотрит на озеро, наслаждаясь близостью Стайлза позади него и теплом, наполняющим тело в местах, где они соприкасаются.

— Знаешь, — произносит он мягким голосом, понимая, что Стайлз каким-то образом сумел вплести себя прямо в самые счастливые воспоминания о его семье. — Возможно, ты прав.


End file.
